


背神

by lingerer022



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 恶魔, 神父
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerer022/pseuds/lingerer022
Summary: 究竟是恶魔诱惑了神父，还是神父勾引了恶魔？





	背神

以教义为人生，听从主的教诲，将自身奉献给至高无上的主……

 

没错，应该是这样的。

是的，应该克己律人，将所有都奉献给至高的信仰。

 

“半藏，你手里拿着圣典，嘴里念着教义。可……你的身体里却满是恶魔的精液。”黑雾中的恶魔在耳边低低地笑着，尖锐的指尖瞬间划破了黑色的修道服，漆黑且长的尖尾巴在大腿间来回撩拨……

清道夫皱着眉头闭上了眼睛，可是恶魔却不会因此善解人意地罢休。湿润的长舌头沿着白皙的脖子一路舔舐到耳垂边，被撕开的修道服下隐隐约约露出了被绳子紧缚的大腿肌肉——那上面没有清道夫苦修的痕迹，却满是吻痕的皮肤上是用鲜血画出的六芒星。

恶魔的标记。

 

“怎么不说话了？”源氏愉快地笑着，恶魔的尖耳朵兴奋地上下翻动了两下，他抬手用指尖支起了半藏的下巴，将那张人前禁欲的脸转向了自己，“你召唤我的那天，可是相当热情地缠了我一晚上。”黑色的粗尾巴顶着后穴意有所指，神父睁开了眼睛，不耐烦地冷哼了一句，一把扯开了黏在身上的恶魔。

很可惜，跻身在恶魔行列的源氏向来以锲而不舍作为自己的优点。

他慢慢地爬回到半藏的腿上，舔了舔神父的下巴说：“你可真是无情。自从被召唤后，我可是一直在帮你守护我最讨厌的神。”

“闭嘴！”

“我在说……事实。”湿漉漉的舌头钻进了敏感的耳朵，诱惑的低语在安静的教会里显得格外此刻，原本躺在腿上的恶魔翻身将他的神父压到在神圣的红毯上，“我很欣赏你。你是我见过第一个为了神，而将自己的灵魂出卖给恶魔的、愚蠢的人类。”黑色的尾巴忽地钻进了修道服内，它在这具早就奉献给恶魔的身体上肆意蠕动，接受过圣水洗礼、从小被圣典感化的脑子竟然毫不抵抗地被这蛊惑引诱。

为了传播教义走遍大江南北的双腿此时不禁颤栗了起来，源氏低下头，满意地对脸上满是耻辱的神父点了点头，他喃喃自语道：“你的表情在告诉你，你在渴求更多的爱抚。”说完，恶劣的家伙就低下头啃咬起神父的脖子，随后是胸口，最后他锁定在因为情欲而立起的乳头。

 

“勾引恶魔的神父。”源氏抬起头，用尖锐的指甲挑逗地挠了挠半藏的脸颊，半藏咬着牙别过头，却不想一眼对上了高高在上的神像。大理石砌成的神明威严又神圣，那双博爱世人的慈爱双目正注视着发誓要侍奉、奉献自己的神父。

 

神父半藏，你居然与魔鬼签订了契约！

你背叛了自己的誓言，背叛了自己的神。

 

“我……不是……滚开！恶魔！”

漆黑粗大的尾巴一把抓住了袭来的飞踢，源氏看了看突然失控的半藏，又瞧了瞧高高在上的神，他忽然了解了眼前这个人类的心里挣扎。

 

但是，恶魔是没有善心的。

 

“怕你的神看到你淫乱的样子？但他就算看到，也不会来救赎你。”恶魔的低语就像是致命的毒药，它一点点、一丝丝地融进钢铁般的意志中，“看看他高高在上的样子，在你被村民当做异教徒驱赶、扔石头的时候，你的神来救过你吗？”源氏抬起半藏的下巴，将他半裸的身体抬起面向高高在上的神像：“在你被当做异教徒，处于火刑的时候，他有把怜悯的目光赐予你吗？”恶魔的手指拉开了代表禁欲的修道服，掩藏在里面的肉体一点点被展示在神明慈爱的目光下。

 

“放弃吧，就算你被我操得哭喊着要救赎，他也只会那么看着你，看着你被我操得双目失神，满身都是我的精液。”修道服被撕扯成了碎片，身上满是鲜红色吻痕的神父被拉开了双大腿，源氏的手指从敏感的根部一点点挪向了鲜红的“正”字，他抱着半藏，紧挨着他的耳朵说，“你瞧，在你被我操过的30天里，他从来没有把他的神迹释放在你身上。”恶魔的笑声从耳边一直钻到了心底，半藏喘息着扬起了脸，他颤抖着嘴里含糊不清地说着什么。

 

“选择爱我吧，半藏。”转过神父的脸，源氏亲吻着半藏的额头、鼻尖、双唇以及下巴，“放弃你曾经许下的愿望，成为我的人，我会给你至高无上的快乐。”

恶魔比人类打上许多的性器已经抵在了神父的后穴上，鲜红的“正”字又被添上了一逼，半藏仰着脖子，就像是最虔诚的信徒般看着洁白无瑕的神明……

“啊——！！”源氏玩弄着半藏的乳头，一点点地将自己巨大的性器塞入柔软的后穴中，被恶魔操弄过的肠壁就像是早就了解了这样的性事，它违背人类理性地兴奋着，仿佛就像是天生为了取悦恶魔般不断收缩着。

 

“滚……滚出去！”

“滚出去？”源氏转过眼角已经冒出泪水的脸，他好笑地看着半藏，将他的目光转向了神说，“你看，你的神正怜爱地看着我们呢，半藏神父，你可不能让他失望啊。”恶魔地尾巴完全撑开了双腿，形状惊人的性器在神父的后穴中不断挺进，在庄严的教堂中充斥着淫靡的呻吟和肉体被撞击的声音——然而，神像依旧只是看着，他怀抱着世界的希望，用爱着世间一切的目光凝视着被恶魔侵犯的神父。

 

“信仰我吧，半藏。”

“你已经被你的神抛弃了。”

 

………

……

 

“然后呢？你教唆人家神父信仰你、把出卖灵魂给你，现在你带回来的就这个结果？”魅魔齐格勒不敢置信地看着面前的恶魔源氏，她恨不得一鞭子抽醒眼前这个正在泛滥恋爱气息的恶魔，“你现在明显是把自己的灵魂卖给了人家神父啊！”

 

恶魔源氏耸耸肩，他并不觉得变成这样的结果有什么好遗憾的。如果可以，他可以编纂出100为什么在长达三个月的诱惑和欺骗后，陷入爱河的是自己。

 

“别这样齐格勒，我有了不少的收获。”源氏捧着黑色的恶魔花笑容满面地对好朋友再一次地说起了自己的“恋爱物语”：什么被人类的坚韧所感动，什么人类勇敢是值得赞扬的……

齐格勒的眼皮不耐烦地抖动了两下，她掏出恶魔果实塞进了喋喋不休的嘴，总结了一句：“总而言之，你就是日久生情。”

 

这很奇怪吗？

这不奇怪吧！

源氏眨巴两下眼睛，又伸长了他的恶魔尾巴，随后他像是想起了什么，飞快地向着某人的教堂冲了过去——该死的，他忘记了，今天是教堂新生儿接受洗礼的日子！而恶魔源氏，就是要给孩子献上洗礼祝福的那个人。


End file.
